


lovely irons (breathing fresh air)

by ultalumna (yujael)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Running Away, Trans Male Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, Trans Prompto Argentum, Unintentional Misgendering and Deadnaming, but nothing explicit, this is a lighthearted story about being afraid and being loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujael/pseuds/ultalumna
Summary: “Ah, your King’s Knight friend.”Noctis is almost overcome with the need to whip out his phone and tell Prompto that being boyfriends is out and being King’s Knight friends is in. He doesn’t, but only because Ignis could glance over and spot the screenshot Prompto sent him of the list of refreshments offered on the TransLucis Passenger Express.“Yeah, my King's Knight friend."--Noctis runs away for a few days to spend time with his long-distance boyfriend. Through the power of fun and love, things get a little brighter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about trans boyfriends having fun and doing shenanigans together. At heart, it's about overcoming fear and being loved and accepted, but told through various shenanigans because the author is both chillaxin' and projectin'. 
> 
> As an additional warning for this and the next part, I just wanted to clarify the misgendering and deadnaming tag: the characters doing it are doing so out of a total lack of awareness because Noctis hasn't come out to them, not out of malice. It's meant to come across as jarring from Noct's point of view and part the whole story is meant to resolve that! 
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy :)

_noct!!!_

_wake up dude!_

_Missed call from Prompto._

_nooooct_

_wake up_

_wake up_

_wake up (edited)_

_go away autocorrect_

_Missed call from Prompto._

_dude!_

_(ノ°▽°)ノ︵┻━┻_

_what the fuck prompto_

_what_

_check lucair_

_there’s a promotion_

_tickets are super cheap_

_( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و_

_oh man_

_say the word buddy_

_say it_

_my bank account is ready_

_yours is ready?_

_check out mine_

_Attachment: Screenshot_7550602-143848.png_

_fuck off dude you’re not paying_

_got me there_

_iggy would rat me out in a second_

_“local prince buys plane ticket to backend of nowhere”_

_“advisor goes on rampage through the crown city”_

_real talk though_

_how long does this deal last_

_like uhhh a week i think_

_okay_

_i’m gonna think about it_

_don’t leave me hangin (´•ω•̥`)_

\--

Summer brings two cold snaps in quick succession, making it feel as if the hard winter from months past is making a sudden comeback. Noctis doesn’t mind much; he gets to bundle up wherever he goes, whether it be to the kitchen or to his part-time job for the season. 

He also gets to make Ignis question his sanity when he sees Noctis wandering the Citadel with shorts under his sweater. 

The cold snaps also prompt a lot of tourism ads trying to tempt people to get out of the city and go to where the weather is properly warm for a few days. Noctis sees them on his phone and plastered to billboards and lingers on them every time. There’s even one really leaning into the enchanting atmosphere of the Nebulawood out in Duscae.

That’s close to where he wants to go. He knows where the Nebulawood is almost by heart because he’s spent so long staring at a map of eastern Duscae, wondering how to snag the opportunity to make it out there. He knows how much a plane ticket costs, how much bus tickets cost, how much it would cost in gas to drive. He knows how long it would take any which way, too. 

And he thinks, maybe, if he mentions the camping out there, he could get Gladio on board, but that’s about it.

Summer is a busy time in the Citadel. There’s just too much piled onto his schedule. Noctis knows this.

He stares at the map at one in the morning, anyway, trying to figure out how best to say that it can’t be done. It’s an impossible task. Prompto’s spent a year hinting and tugging and, now, saving up and bookmarking LucAir prices and _hoping_. 

And Noctis _can’t go_.

He throws his phone to the end of his bed, buries himself under his blankets, and goes to sleep again. He still has until the end of the week.

In the morning, he meets Ignis in the underground parking lot and they drive to the Citadel. Ignis rattles off their schedules and hints at something new prepared for lunch, and they spend a few hours escaping from the chilly weather.

Noctis almost brings up the subject of visiting Prompto during lunch. _Almost_. The little pastries Ignis made are just that good, very neatly making him forget that anything is actually hard. But not quite. Lunch ends and Ignis drives Noctis to work.

And then, he comes back to the Citadel for a late dinner with his father, and that’s where the invisible, unspoken change snaps.

“Oh, to have a quiet moment after a long day,” his father says wearily as the doors of the private dining room click shut behind them. 

Noctis sympathizes. His shift wasn’t long, but it was busy from the moment he clocked in to the moment he clocked out. More than that, though, his father always sounds tired to him. 

“Let’s have a seat, Stella.”

Noctis almost opens his mouth. Almost. He sits instead.

On the other side of the table, his father smiles. A side door opens and dinner is served. They chat around the vegetables on Noctis’ plate, and Noctis slowly wedges himself back behind his face and comes out laughing on the other side. 

Tired and weighted, his father can still make him laugh. 

Except, then Regis follows up his little joke with, “Queen Sylva is arranging a visit this summer. It’s been quite some time since Lady Lunafreya graced us with her lovely presence.”

And Noctis is uplifted, even though it makes him feel a little bad. He won’t get to see Prompto, but Luna is his next best friend. The summer won’t be a complete failure.

And then, “Lord Ravus will be along with her, as well.”

And his tone says it all. Regis doesn’t _say_ it, but Noctis _knows_ what he’s picking at, and for the briefest moment, there’s nothing behind Noctis’ face but what the world wants from him. There’s a phantom wearing his eyes and lips and breathing with his lungs and there’s no room left for _him_. 

And he _can’t do it_.

\--

Stella. Stella.

He says it, in his mind and out loud, but his reflection rejects it. It slides off of him, water off his feathers. It digs in with a hard note and doesn’t fit.

Noctis.

In his mind, an unspoken apology through the mirror. Familiar, bone deep.

Noctis. Noctis.

\-- 

_prom_

_prompto_

_ya buddy this is your prompto speaking how can i help you_

_the tickets are still on sale right_

_(ﾟoﾟ〃)_

_no WAY_

_how’d you convince ignis??_

_how’d you convince tHE KING?????_

_don’t even ask me_

_you’ll jinx us_

_just do it_

_i’m doin it!_

_WAIT_

_omg noct_

_noct my finger is right here_

_on the button_

_what is it_

_hang on_

_nooooct_

_(ノ´ロ`)ノ_

_no look_

_Link successfully scanned by antivirus!_

_what’s this?_

_you wanna take a train???_

_if i get on a plane people are gonna stare at me the whole damn time_

_oh ya you hate that_

_yeah and the prices for a train ride are pretty much the same_

_also_

_it stops in longwythe_

_i’m gonna go stand and take a picture where you did last year_

_it’ll be funny_

_dude!_

_do it!_

_this is gonna be so good_

_okay so what’s the date gonna be_

_when’s the magic happening_

_summer chocobo racing starts on the 15th right_

_yup yup_

_the friday before then_

_early_

_∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿_

_done_

_you just gotta print it!_

_you’re the best prompto_

_can’t wait to get out there_

_i’m so excited_

_can i call you_

_Noctis started a call._

\--

“You’re in good spirits today,” Ignis comments as they climb into his car.

There’s nothing he could be referring to but the look of dumb satisfaction and anticipation on Noctis’ face. Noctis has to scramble for a plausible reason.

“Just thinking about something Prompto said last night,” he says. Is he veering too close to the truth? Maybe. But Ignis still looks pleased.

“Ah, your King’s Knight friend,” he says. 

Noctis is almost overcome with the need to whip out his phone and tell Prompto that being boyfriends is _out_ and being King’s Knight friends is _in_. He doesn’t, but only because Ignis could glance over and spot the screenshot Prompto sent him of the list of refreshments offered on the TransLucis Passenger Express.

“Yeah, my King's Knight friend,” he says, biting back a snicker. “It was funny.”

“I hope you didn’t stay up too late savouring it.”

He did, in fact, stay up way too late. His phone lists the call as having gone for over three hours, but he knows at least one of those hours passed with only the sounds of them sleeping reaching the microphone. The rest of the call was a constant back and forth of everything they could think of squeezing into the short time that Noctis would be visiting. Just thinking back on it makes it difficult for him to keep a straight face.

He just _can’t wait_. 

\--

_got you a present for when you get here_

_(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

_what_

_it’s a surprise_

_what is it_

_it’s a surprise!_

_you have to tell me though_

_like_

_legally_

_no!!!_

_i have a question though_

_about the surprise?_

_no, about what you said earlier_

_about your breasts_

_uh?_

_yeah??_

_what about mine?_

_(・・？)_

_what about them???_

_like what do you think about them?_

_cause i know you don’t like yours_

_and i don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything when you get here_

_but i like touching mine_

_and like_

_with sex_

_so should i like squish em_

_you’re not wearing a binder during sex prompto!!_

_honestly you’re fine_

_i’ll play with your boobs all you want_

_i just don’t want you to play with mine_

_♡✧( ु•⌄• )_

_just checkin buddy!_

_workin now_

_you’re the best, love ya_

_if you think i forgot about the surprise you’re dead wrong_

_come back here_

\--

“You’ve taken vacation time from work?” Ignis asks over lunch at the Citadel. He’s got one hand around a coffee mug and the other on his tablet, where he’s just noticed the huge chunk of Noctis’ schedule that’s suddenly free.

“Aw,” Gladio says, nudging Noctis’ shoulder. “If you wanted to spend more time with me in the yard you could have just told me.”

“Shut up, Gladio,” Noctis says without bite. He shrugs at Ignis. “I figured if I got some more time in with training then he’d leave me alone more.”

Gladio snorts. “That’s not how it works, Stella.”

“It is now,” Noctis retorts. Smoothing his hackles, resyncing himself after a half-second delay, is muscle memory. “Dad’s passing a law and everything. All Gladios gotta leave me alone next month.”

“The hell he is-- _my_ dad has his ear.”

“Ah, well,” Ignis says, leaning over to let his tablet slide into his bag on the floor. “I’m sure we can find something to fill in your days.”

Noctis groans as Gladio laughs. He almost tells them not to bother.

But not quite.

\--

“I’m finally gonna get to hear your voice.”

“You’ve heard my voice before. You’re--I’m literally talking to you right now!”

“I mean in person! Not on the phone or in some press thing on the radio. I’m gonna get to see you and hear you. And I’m gonna get to kiss you.”

“Cut it out. You’re making it really hard to just sit here.”

“Only two more days, dude.”

“I know. It’s taking forever, though.”

“I feel your pain. Wanna do something?”

“Am I going to have to get out of bed?”

“I’d be disappointed if you got _out_ of bed.”

\--

Writing a note is a lot harder than Noctis ever thought it would be. Not when it isn’t _gone to get lunch, gone to work early, gone to the arcade._ This one is more than its weight in stationary paper. 

He almost says _fuck it_ and writes two lines on a sheet ripped from the three-ring notebook Ignis left on the coffee table, but the idea of that feels like a slap to his own face as much as anyone else’s.

He’s not going to lunch. And with any luck, he’ll come back with more than a full stomach.

In the end, he goes into the kitchen late at night and looks at the last note Ignis left on his fridge. It lists all the leftovers he left for Noctis to eat over the weekend since he won’t be making trips to the apartment until Monday. Then, in the same neat script Ignis uses for everything important-- _Please take care of yourself._

Noctis reads it over and over again before penning a note of his own.

\--

_I can’t wait to meet you_

_I can’t even be bothered to correct autocorrect, i can’t sleep_

_don’t stay up too late_

_you have to pick me up, remember_

_go to sleep_

_royal decree_

_yessir_

_i can’t wait to meet you, either_

\--

He wakes up at 5:30 AM. 

He never wakes up so early, nor does he leave his apartment before six, but he does.

 _Getting on now_ , he sends to Prompto.

He never shuts his phone off, either, but here, heart clenching as he sits alone in a small compartment of a train car, bundled up against the chilly morning and the air conditioning, watching as the train begins to pull out of the station, he does.

A woman’s voice floats through the intercom as the train begins to pick up speed. She thanks all the passengers for choosing TransLucis Rails as they make their way westbound, stopping first at the South Leide-Insomnia Checkpoint before heading to Hammerhead, Longwythe, and Kettier.

“There, we will stop briefly. There are connections at Kettier for--”

Noctis stops listening. Kettier is his stop. 

He leans back, still watching as Insomnia flies by. Soon, the roads and skyscrapers will disappear, giving way to the sea and the desert of Leide. He’ll manage a quick stop in Longwythe for a picture--not quite where Prompto stood, but close enough with the time he’ll have--and then--

\-- _finally_ \--

\--

“Stop _crying_ ,” Noctis orders as soon as he gets the breath to do so. It doesn’t work. He’s laughing too much, grinning too hard, and he can barely make sense of himself, let alone expect Prompto to.

“I can’t help it,” Prompto warbles into Noctis’ shoulder. He squeezes his arms around Noctis’ back tightly, tighter than Gladio could probably ever manage, and cries some more. “You’re here! You’re actually here! I get to hug you and--” he pulls back, eyes watery but bright. “Hey, can I kiss you?”

“Not if I kiss you first,” Noctis says quickly before going in for the kill.

The noise Prompto makes is surprise and joy combined, and his arms come back around Noctis even tighter as he leans into the kiss, almost knocking them both over with the force of it. The shuffle to stabilize them adds a little to the awkwardness of Noctis’ first kiss, but he doesn’t care. Prompto, somewhat more experienced, manages to correct it, tilting his head so that their lips fit perfectly together.

It only lasts a few seconds because neither of them can help smiling and giggling against each other, but as far as first kisses go with his boyfriend, the person who knows him better than anyone else, it’s more than Noctis could have asked for. 

When Prompto leans back, he’s in full sunlight. His cheeks are red, freckles stark across them, his eyes are bright, his lips wet, and the highlights of his hair are like a halo. Noctis couldn’t keep his eyes off him the first time they got in a video chat, nor the first time they laid eyes on each other on the platform before crashing into each other, and he can’t keep his eyes off him now. 

“I have the most handsome boyfriend in the world,” Prompto says happily.

“Fuck you,” Noctis blurts out. “I think I should be the one that gets to decide who’s most handsome.”

Prompto, as expected, ducks his chin and makes a poor attempt to hide behind his own shoulder with a whining, “No!”

Noctis smirks. “Yes.”

Prompto turns around and starts walking away, but he keeps a strong grip on Noctis’ arm, and Noctis doesn’t fight it. “Come on, let’s get out of here. We’re gonna order pizza and play games all night.”

“Yes, Mr. Beautiful, sir.”

“Stop!”

\--

“Hey, so,” Prompto starts half-way through the movie that Noctis has long since lost the plot of. It’s late and Prompto looks tipsy on pizza, root beer, and kisses, cheeks red and warm as they huddle under blankets on his couch. “Remember when I said I had a surprise for you?”

“Before you tried changing the subject by talking about boobs? Yeah. Are you gonna give it to me now?”

Prompto shushes him as he extricates himself from the blanket cocoon. He pauses the movie before he staggers off toward his bedroom with one leg still asleep and returns with a small bag with tissue paper sticking out of it.

“Okay, so,” he says, holding the bag out in front of Noctis. “You know when I was asking you about measurements and stuff?”

“Uh… kinda? How far back did you get this?”

Prompto smiles sheepishly. “Like… months ago?”

“What the hell. What is it?” Noctis grabs the bag and is almost surprised when Prompto lets him take it. He pulls the tissue paper out to find dark cream-coloured fabric hidden underneath and pulls it out between his thumbs and forefingers to let it unfold in front of him. “You got me a shirt?” 

He can’t see Prompto’s face behind the shirt, but he hears the sound of Prompto’s palm meeting his face and a snicker. “No, dummy.”

Noctis rubs his thumbs over the fabric, finding it smooth and stretchy. It clicks. He drops his hands into his lap, holding his gift tight, fighting the worry that it’ll disappear if he doesn’t, and stares up at Prompto’s expectant face. 

“You got me a binder.”

Prompto nods quickly. “Mhmm.”

“When--months ago? You got this…”

“I got it when I got mine ‘cause I had all your measurements,” Prompto admits. He adds quickly, “But! If it doesn’t fit right then I’ll send it back and get a better one.”

Noctis holds the binder up again. He can’t tell for sure in the light offered by the television, but the colour of it looks almost like the colour of his skin. He tests the give of the fabric, inexplicably pleased when it doesn’t stretch as far as he expects it to--as he would expect a normal tank top to. 

It looks his size, too. It’s gonna fit. He _wants_ it to.

“Wanna try it on?” Prompto asks tentatively.

Noctis’ words are all choked up in his lungs, too many and too little at once to ever say what he’s feeling. He nods instead.

“Okie-dokie. Lemme hit the light and then I’ll help you.”

Later, with Noctis’ shirt and sports bra discarded on the floor, he and Prompto stand in the middle of the living room, grinning uncontrollably all over again. Prompto’s binder is pale cream, blending almost perfectly except where it breaks up the freckles on his shoulders and fitting even better. Noctis is a little darker, a little more off-coloured, but he can breathe and move in it and it doesn’t dig into the skin around his shoulders as they’d initially worried. 

“Happy super belated birthday,” Prompto says proudly. “Happy super early birthday?”

Noctis all but jumps on him for a hug.

\-- 

Prompto unveils yet another surprise when they finally turn in for bed.

“An air mattress?” Noctis asks from the bedroom doorway, binder changed out for a sleep shirt. He shouldn’t have bothered asking since it’s very clearly an air mattress taking up the entirety of the floor space in Prompto’s room. But-- “Why?”

“The novelty of it all,” Prompto says with a shrug from where he’s flopped down on his back. “Also, my bed’s kind of… old? I don’t want your royal back sleeping on it. You’d be like the prince and the pea. You’d _die_.”

“I’m sure it’d be fine,” Noctis says, picking his way to Prompto’s actual bed to prove his point. 

Prompto’s foot shoots out and trips him, though, and he goes toppling onto the air mattress, causing them both to bounce on it and--okay. Maybe Prompto’s going places with this thing.

“No!” Prompto protests. “Like, come on, man. You’re not gonna get this shit on that bed.”

And then he raises his hips and drops them back down forcefully, and Noctis bounces up into the air a couple inches. 

“Fuckin’ weak, man,” Noctis says, laughing as he rolls over and gets on his hands and knees. “Watch this.”

Prompto makes a noise of barely contained glee just before Noctis stands up and then hops just enough to get his feet out from under himself so that he can fall back to the mattress on his ass, sending Prompto into the air with a shriek and very nearly into his wall. The situation dissolves quickly from there until they’re both breathless and weak from laughter, half on the air mattress, half on the floor, half on each other.

“Okay,” Noctis gasps. “We can sleep on this. Where’s--pillows? Blankets?”

“Hell yeah,” Prompto says, scooting toward his bed on his knees and yanking several pillows off of it. They land in a pile and Noctis arranges them so that by the time Prompto turns around with a blanket for them to sleep with, they each have one and Noctis has a third in his hands.

“Can I put this one under my knees?” he asks, fluffing it in his lap. “I have to sleep on my back and that makes it comfier.”

“Dude, go for it,” Prompto says before crawling back to his bed one more time. He returns with a very large, very squishy chocobo plushie. “I like having something against my chest and if it’s not a pillow then I’ll just use this guy.”

They fumble around on the mattress, making themselves comfortable, and Prompto leaves the tiny nest on his side of the bed to turn the light off before they really settle in. There, in the darkness and quiet of Prompto’s bedroom, Noctis reaches for his phone out of habit--but it’s not there, and he doesn’t need it to talk to Prompto anyway. He is, finally, unbelievably, right here with Prompto. 

“This feels like a dream,” Prompto murmurs. He’s resting on his side, facing Nocts with the plushie clutched to his chest between them, and the head of it slightly muffles him. “Like I’m gonna wake up and you’re gonna be gone and I’m gonna forget the whole thing.”

“Nah, man,” Noctis whispers. He reaches over and slides his hand underneath the chocobo to grip Prompto’s arm loosely. “I’m gonna be right here in the morning.”

He can just see Prompto smiling in the dark. He can see it even better when he shifts over and kisses his nose before settling back down again. 

“Goodnight, Prompto.”

“Goodnight, Noctis.”

They drift into silence. As Prompto’s breathing begins to deepen, Noctis whispers again.

_Thank you. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what do you wanna do today?”

“I dunno. What do you wanna do?”

Prompto takes his eyes off the eggs sizzling in the pan to squint at Noctis’ sleepy smile over his shoulder. “You can’t do me like this, bro.”

“Do what?” 

“You’re the guest! What do you wanna do?”

“I dunno--”

“Noct!”

What?” Noctis laughs. “This is your turf. Maybe you should show me around town and then I can start laying down the royal orders.”

“Oh--right! That’s what I was gonna do!” Prompto exclaims. Whatever agenda he’d organized must have gotten lost in the excitement. “How’s this, then--we get out on the town, get lunch, stop in a couple places, come back and…” he wiggles his eyebrows. “Have some fun?”

“Ooh, I like fun. Hey, we can stop by the arcade, too.”

Prompto grins with his bottom lip caught between his teeth and Noctis snickers into his hand. He’s just so _easy_ to excite. Noctis already knew that from texting and calling, but to witness Prompto’s liveliness first hand brings a pleasant ache to his cheeks.

“Dude, _yes!_ Wanna check it out before or after lunch?”

“Maybe after. I’m thinkin’ we’ll lose track of time.”

“We’re _definitely_ gonna lose track of time.”

Prompto returns to the eggs, a little too late to prevent them from being crispy on the edges. Their entire breakfast is late because, for once, Noctis has found himself in the presence of someone who knows the value of sleep. He knows Prompto likes to run in the mornings, but he’s not Ignis. He’d gotten up and come back without waking Noctis and then Noctis had found the note signed with a cartoon chocobo that he’d left uselessly on the counter in case he woke up. 

So, it’s a good thing that Kettier isn’t especially large. It’s almost noon before they even get out of the apartment and with every sight Prompto brings Noctis to they waste time taking pictures and joking around, so much so that they almost forget to get something for lunch before losing even more time at the arcade.

It’s the loosest schedule that Noctis has ever lived by. It’s like finally being able to breathe properly even though, with Prompto, he finds himself breathless more often than not.

\--

“Hey, can you pass me my phone?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Just--it’s right next to you. Pass me it.”

“Again-- _what?_ I’m down here giving my jaw the kind of work out Gladio _wishes_ he could pull off and you’re up there--you have _hands_. If you take them off your boobs for two seconds you could get it yourself.”

“I don’t _want_ to! C’mon, it’s closer to you and I just had an idea. I wanna look up the hours of that little Tenebraen place downtown; they have a whole dessert menu and it’s got those little tarts you were going on about--”

“Seriously? They have those here?"

“Yeah, I _swear_ I saw them-- _oof_ \--”

“Holy shit, I love you so much. Tell me when you’re done 'cause it's gonna be like I had a full course meal when I’m through with you.”

“Oh, hell yeah--I was right and they close at n-- _ah!_ ”

\--

_Stella, I’m not sure what it is that prompted this, but surely there are better ways to resolve it._

_Where are you?_

_Please respond to this message, Your Highness. I need to know that you’re all right._

_i’m okay, iggy_

\--

_Attachment: Screenshot_7550613-1257.png_

_Attachment: Screenshot_7550613-1257-2.png_

_If you’re not here by the time Iggy and I get out there, Princess, there’s gonna be trouble._

_gladio..._

\--

“I need to tell you something,” Noctis says as he adds another handful of chocolate chips to the pancake batter behind Prompto’s back. 

“This sounds serious,” Prompto says over his shoulder. He keeps his hands on the spatula and the handle of the pan on the stove, but his worried eyes are on Noctis. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh…” Noctis scratches the back of his head. “Okay, here’s the thing--”

“They’re having second thoughts about letting you come out here, aren’t they?” Prompto asks.

“Yes and no?” Noctis takes a deep breath. “Don’t freak out, but I actually… didn’t…”

The pancake starts burning behind Prompto as he stares wide-eyed at Noctis. “Wait--are you tell me _no one knows you’re here?_ ”

“Oh, they know I’m here _now_ ,” Noctis corrects. Gladio sent him screenshots of Prompto’s exact address. They’re definitely aware of where Noctis is. “But I--I didn’t tell them I was coming and--”

“But you said you booked time off from work!”

“I did! I just didn’t say why.”

Prompto takes a breath but then pauses, turning hurriedly to slide the pan onto another burner and turn the stove off entirely. When he turns again, he’s wringing his hands in a way that looks painful. 

“Are you--what’s going on, Noct?”

For a moment, Noctis is a fish out of water, mouth dry and lungs screaming. Prompto inches closer, eventually standing next to the table where Noctis is seated, and he’s--

\--not angry. Just scared. Worried. The complete opposite of yesterday. Prompto’s prone to strong anxiety and Noctis can’t stand being the source of it.

“You’re the only person I’ve actually come out to,” Noctis finally admits, the words practically spilling out. 

Prompto blinks at him. “But I thought Ignis and Gladio… over the winter…”

Noctis buries his head under his arms. “I was _going_ to. I just--”

Froze. Got choked up. Got scared. He had Ignis sat down in his apartment and everything, but he turned himself around. It was too much, too big, too different from everything he’s ever been to the world and to Ignis and Gladio and his father. 

There’s no room for him in their expectations, not when they want him to be the princess and marry some lord who only barely likes him and it--it’s so--

“It fucking _sucks_.”

Prompto’s arms come down around his shoulders like a blanket. He tucks Noctis’ head under his chin and says, “Yeah, it really does suck. Do you… do you wanna like...”

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” Noctis says. He wants to move. He doesn’t want to. He wants to go where no one can look at him or touch him. He doesn’t want to lose Prompto’s embrace. “I just--I want them to know? But if they find out and they don’t…”

Silence stretches on for a long moment.

Then, Prompto says lightly, “I know it’s not the same, but my godfather was pretty chill when I came out and he’s in the Crownsguard, so like… Maybe they will be, too? And I’m not royalty or anything so I don’t know about your dad, but, um, I can stand by you then, too. I only have two vacation days left, though, so it’s gotta be in that stretch, otherwise, you gotta video call me.”

Noctis wheezes through a laugh. “I don’t even know if I _can_ tell him.”

“I mean, I legit thought you already did and you guys were all keeping it a secret until the timing was right. Like, happy pride month Lucis, you have a prince!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I thought there was gonna be some press thing on like the very last Friday or something so that you wouldn’t have to spend the rest of the month being followed around for pride articles. That’s how sure I was that everyone was gonna love you no matter what.” Prompto tenses slightly. “I mean--I’m still totally sure but--y’know--”

“I get it, Prompto,” Noctis cuts in before Prompto can really start babbling. He curls his arms up around the arm Prompto has wrapped just under his neck. “I just…”

“Can’t help it? I feel that, man. Wanna hear an idea I just had?”

“I guess so.”

Prompto pulls back and gives Noctis a hopeful smile. “So, I’m definitely going to jail for kidnapping the prince, _but_ , before that happens, we go out and get you a sick new look. Really show ‘em the real you, right?”

Noctis tries to picture it. He brought some of his most comfortable clothes over here, all shorts and loose shirts and sweaters, but he pictures clothes that fit properly instead. That cool t-shirt he saw at the mall the day before, black and covered in dark skulls, and maybe a jacket to go over it. Maybe even a haircut so that his hair will stop brushing his shoulders because no one lets him cut it any shorter. Plus the fact that he hasn’t touched a razor since the day before he got out here, and he and Prompto have been trying to see how low they can make their voices go for months, and--

Ignis will see him. Gladio will see him. They’ll get out of the car and see him and they’ll…

Frown. Ask him what the hell he did with his hair. Ask him what he thinks he’s doing. Drag him before the disappointed face of his father. It isn’t _Stella--_

“You just gotta hold your head up,” Prompto says, breaking through Noctis’ spiralling thoughts.

Noctis blinks. “What?”

“That’s what you told me when I told you my godfather wasn’t gonna want me anymore,” Prompto says, hands on his hips. “Chin up, shoulders back--this is _you_ and no one can tell you otherwise. Remember?” 

Noctis remembers. Almost a year ago, now, when Prompto’s godfather was coming to check up on him for the first time in years, and Prompto was terrified because he wasn’t the little girl his godfather thought he was, Noctis had told him to stand tall with his head held high. To show him Prompto. 

Prompto had been offline nearly the whole day--and he’d come back okay. More than that. Happy and loved. 

Noctis wants that.

“If you pay for my haircut I’ll put in a good word for you during your court case,” he croaks out.

Prompto bites his lip and grins. “It’ll be worth it for you, bud. I can’t tell you what to say, but I’m gonna be there _when_ you say it for sure.”

\--

_so… when will you be here, approximately..._

_Traffic has been good, so no later than noon tomorrow._

_Are you well?_

_yes, iggy, i’m still fine_

_you can stop worrying._

_I will do so when I’ve seen you and no sooner._

_How am I to do otherwise when your idea of placating me was putting a note on the fridge for me to find when I went to retrieve my notebook?_

_you said you weren’t going to be there until monday_

_That is objectively worse._

_look_

_just_

_don’t be mad at prompto, okay? this has nothing to do with him_

_That’s debatable._

_Seeing as there have been no charges to your account, I can only assume this is all on his money._

_i mean, yes, but only because I asked him to_

_also, he wasn’t letting me pay for anything anyway_

_Then his parents raised him with a least a fraction of sense._

_hey, stop digging at him_

_his folks are gone_

_speaking of, his godfather’s in the crownsguard_

_i don’t want prompto to get in trouble with him either_

_Is that so? Do you happen to know the identity of this godfather?_

_no._

_and i’m not just saying that because i don’t want you to go tracking him down_

_I see._

_Our pit stop is over. If you have any more concerns, message Gladio instead._

_hey wait_

_ignis_

_come on iggy_

_really?_

\--

Noctis steps out of the barber’s shop in the mall just in time to see Prompto rounding the corner down the corridor with a shopping bag in hand. He spots Noctis and stops in his tracks for a half-second before rushing over with a toothy smile.

“Dude! You look so awesome!” Prompto exclaims, reaching up to run his fingers through the gelled hair on the back of Noctis’ head. “You’re totally rockin’ it! Get over here, quick--we _need_ a picture.”

He snaps the selfie on his phone, the screen filled with their smiling faces and Noctis’ new haircut.

“It hasn’t been this short since I got gum in it half an hour before I was supposed to be in public,” Noctis says, just barely resisting the urge to pat the back of his head. He settles for his bangs instead. “It wasn’t even long before but it feels lighter.”

“It looks so good, Noct,” Prompto says, snapping more pictures.

“Put that away,” Noctis says, batting at him playfully.

“No! We need references. Ten gil says you were napping in the chair and don’t remember how you got this do.”

“I wasn’t napping,” Noctis retorts. But he also didn’t have his eyes open for most of it, so he lets Prompto take a few more pictures before nudging his arm. “What did you get? That looks like more than a shirt.”

“It is,” Prompto says proudly, waving the bag back and forth. “It’s just a couple other things. I thought you’d look bombin’ in them. Clothes or food first?”

“Food. I’m paying this time.”

“Hey--”

“ _I’m paying_.”

\--

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME, STELLA?_

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?_

_what?_

_Iggy’s over here_

_Going 60 down the highway_

_Having a conniption_

_what are you talking about gladio?_

_And you’re telling me_

_You ran away_

_listen_

_TO BONE THE MARSHAL’S GODSON?_

\--

Prompto yelps as Noctis spits his root beer out.

“Are you okay?” he asks as he, grabs the handful of napkins on his tray and uses them to soak up the spill while Noctis coughs. “Noct?”

“Fine,” Noctis manages between wet coughs. “Just--went down the wrong way--I’m fine.”

Prompto thumps him on the back a few times. “Don’t choke, man.”

“I’m fine,” Noctis repeats. 

A few seconds later, he is. He takes one of their last napkins and dries his chin off, and they go back to their burgers. Prompto looks back down at his phone and starts tapping on it again, getting through all his dailies on King Knight. Noctis was doing the same until Gladio started texting him.

After another moment, Noctis swallows and asks, “Hey, what’s your godfather do, anyway?”

“Huh? Why?”

“I just figured, you know, if he’s in the Crownsguard then I might have seen him around,” Noctis says, shrugging.

Prompto mirrors him. “I’m not actually sure? Like, I don’t know his rank, but I know it’s high enough that he does a lot of paperwork and also he scares recruits. He’s always got funny stories about it.”

“You never asked?”

“Nope. We weren’t really that close until recently, y’know? I was already eighteen when my mom passed away, so he wasn’t really obligated to do anything, and I didn’t wanna grill him about it or anything.” He shrugs again. “So, like, I know he’s important, but what’s a rank matter when you’re sitting on my couch trying to watch a cooking show?”

Noctis snorts and tabs out of his text conversation with Gladio in the middle of Gladio’s ongoing rant. He’ll deal with that later. 

Another text comes in just as he opens up King’s Knight again, though, and he almost spits his burger out, too.

\--

_Are you actually sleeping with him or not?_

_give it a rest, gladio_

_that is not why i came out here_

_Don’t worry, I hate this next question even more_

_Gladio._

_Are you using protection?_

_GIVE IT A REST_

\--

“I guess we can watch the races on TV,” Prompto says as they get comfortable on the air mattress, and Noctis is too good at reading tones to hear anything but his dejection.

“No way,” he says, pulling his phone out. He’s already bid Ignis goodnight, but he sends off another text anyway. “I didn’t get a whole look just to not take it out in public.”

“But… Ignis and Gladio…”

“They can get their own tickets if they’re that determined. Besides, if I go back and say that I went to Kettier and _didn’t_ go up to Wiz’s, everyone’s gonna think I lost my mind.”

Prompto laughs into his shoulder. “I guess if we’re getting in trouble we might as well, huh?”

Noctis kisses his forehead. “Yeah, pretty much. It’ll be fine. They know I’m safe and that’s what matters. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Prompto snuggles a little closer before starting to drift off. Noctis stays up a little later, staring at the ceiling. 

Ignis and Gladio are going to catch up with him tomorrow, one way or another. No more running. 

His new clothes are laid out on the bed next to one of Prompto’s outfits in an effort to not waste time in the morning. Noctis is going to put them on, do his hair, and set out with the kind of confidence in himself that Prompto has been showing since he got here.

Maybe he’ll see Ignis and Gladio there. Maybe they’ll just lurk outside Prompto’s apartment.

Maybe they’ll love him. Maybe they won’t. 

Noctis almost wants to give them what they think he’ll give them--an excuse. A story about the pressure building on him that’s only half true. Anything to avoid the possibility that they won’t…

\--

“C’mon, Lollyscotch. C'mon, Scotch baby!”

“ _That’s_ who you’re rooting for?”

“Listen, I know she was slow last year, but she’s gonna be great this year. I can _feel_ it.”

“Looks like she’s a little more than the underdog, Prom.”

“Shut your punk mouth. She’s just getting warmed up. Go, Scotch! Go!”

“If it makes you happy…”

“You’re doing great, Scotch! Don’t listen to this loser!”

“Hey!”

“Go, baby, go!”

“Why’s she going on the outside? She’s not going to be able to get around--holy shit.”

“Yes! Look at her, Noct! Look at her!”

“I’m lookin, I’m looking. Holy shit-- _go,_ Scotch!”

“She’s gonna get it-- _she’s getting it--”_

“I can’t believe this--”

“ _Whoo!_ ”

\--

“You fucking laughed at my Lollyscotch hat,” Prompto says smugly. “You’re not laughin’ _now._ ”

The celebratory screams in the stands are still ringing in Noctis’ ears, Prompto’s most of all. He smiles as he shakes his head. “Not at you, anyway.”

“I didn’t even place bets or anything, I’m just so _happy_.”

He is, too. His hands tremble with it so much that water slips down his chin when he drinks from his water bottle. He’s vibrating with a smile that could light the Citadel. 

“I’m so glad we got to come here,” Prompto continues. “Even if you don’t get to stay much longer.”

“You said that this morning,” Noctis reminds him between sips from his own bottle.

“Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure you get it,” Prompto says quickly. “‘Cause I really kinda love you, y’know?”

“Only kinda?” Noctis asks. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he uses that as an excuse to turn his chin down and hide the flush on his cheeks. 

“Okay, fine. I love you a lot. Happy now?”

Noctis smiles back at Prompto’s playful pout, his infectious warmth dress up in a Lollyscotch cap and a chocobo lanyard, almost too bright to look at. “I kinda love you, too.”

\--

_Yo_

_Did you know they have pygmy chocobos here?_

_Look at this fucker_

_Attachment: IMG_7550615-1268.jpg_

_I have something I need to tell you guys._

\--

Ignis sees him first. His eyes skim over Noctis as he scans the crowds from the secluded picnic table he and Gladio have parked themselves at with a couple bags, but then he does a double-take.

Chin up, Noctis reminds himself.

Gladio sees him and his eyebrows go up, but not as far as Ignis’ do.

“Your Highness,” Ignis starts in that way of his that smacks of barely contained bafflement. “What did you do to your hair?”

“I got a haircut,” Noctis says simply. He thinks the pitch of his voice, not quite as low as he usually aims for, makes their eyebrows go up a little more. “Looks good, doesn’t it?”

“I--yes--but--”

“Looks great,” Gladio says over Ignis. He gestures at Noctis’ outfit. “You’ve got a whole different thing goin’ on. Is that your disguise?”

Shoulders back. Deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry for making everyone worry about me,” Noctis says. Right to the chase. He’s going to come to a grinding halt against otherwise. “And for making you drive all the way out here. I was--I needed to think about something important and coming out to see Prompto was probably the best choice I had.”

“Was it?” Ignis asks. “I mean no offense, ah, Prompto, but--”

“He’s only saying that because he doesn’t wanna engage in fisticuffs with Cor,” Gladio cuts in, waving his hand. “Just tell us what’s going on, Stella.”

Noctis blurts it out in one breath, spurred on by the wire of tension tying around his spine. “I don’t want you to call me that anymore.”

They love him, he reminds himself. They love him.

Their faces go carefully blank, the way they’ve all learned to when they have to listen and contemplate in quick time as someone speaks, as everything tumbles out of his mouth, the things he meant to tell them months ago--years ago. 

He doesn’t want that name anymore, hasn’t felt right under it in a long time. Everyone has always looked at him with such heavy expectations and he wants to rise to _meet_ those expectations--but he’s tired of being stuck behind his own face at the same time. He’s tired of standing alone as dysphoria comes and goes and makes his bones rattle every time someone so much as looks at him, speaks to him.

He wants to recognize himself in the mirror, wants everyone to recognize _him_. He wants to be the person they know and love and he wants them to see him, and he can’t stand the thought of those conflicting anymore. So, he came out here, hoping to find strength with the man who understands him like nobody else, and here he is, finally brave enough to spit it all out.

The world is far away, though, when he finally comes to a stop, breathing through his nose because his jaw feels like it’s rusted shut. He keeps his head up, just like Prompto did, but nobody speaks. Not until after Ignis and Gladio turn away from him to share a long look with each other.

Chin up, he reminds himself. Don’t crack--don’t take it all back.

“I was going to tell you when I got back,” Noctis says haltingly. “I just--needed the space.”

“I see,” Ignis says slowly. Then, he looks back up and asks, “What _do_ you want, then? To be called, I should say.”

Noctis takes a deep breath, dry lips parting as if escaping from a steel trap that's about to snap shut again. He thinks Prompto might be smiling next to him. 

“Noctis,” Ignis repeats softly, testing the sound of it on his tongue. Then again, stronger as Gladio’s lips move silently.

“Yeah. I thought it fit.”

“I--it does, I agree.” Ignis glances at the bags on the table behind him quickly. “Perhaps, in light of this…”

“What are you thinking, Iggy?” Gladio asks, seemingly perplexed.

“I thought, if His Highness would agree, that--”

Noctis doesn’t know why that’s what sets him off, but it is. He doesn’t catch whatever Ignis is saying as he squeezes his eyes shut and presses the heels of his hands over them, digging in to stop them from burning. It doesn’t quite work and his breath catches in his throat.

“Are you okay, Noct?” Prompto asks quickly, hands dancing over Noctis’ back and shoulder, unsure of where to rest.

“Oh,” Ignis says worriedly.

“You broke--him,” Gladio scolds. “How did you manage that already?”

“That wasn’t my _intention_.” Ignis sounds flustered as he stands up. “Should I not have--”

“I’m fine,” Noctis croaks, his voice dragging out lower. He wipes his hands on his pants and blinks. His eyes are still wet. “It’s fine.”

“Wow,” Gladio says. “Is that what you really sound like?”

“Oh, he can go lower,” Prompto answers cheekily. “He’s just crying right now.”

Noctis elbows him. “Shut up. I’m not crying.”

He is, though, and saying he isn’t while Ignis hovers in front of him makes it worse. He covers his face again. Why is he crying? He’s happy. He’s _happy_ and he’s--they--

“Wanna hug?” Prompto asks, hands already halfway there.

Noctis nods.

“Yeah, you do. Bring it in, bring it in.”

He wraps an arm around Noctis’ shoulders. Ignis settles a gentle hand on his back.

“Bear hug incoming,” Gladio says before his arms wrap them all up.

Noctis laughs through it.

They love him. They love him.

\--

The little Tenebraen place downtown closes at nine. At six, they buy up the remainder of Nocis’ favourite tarts. Prompto absconds with half of them, saying that he needs to run a couple errands before he leaves Noctis with a little time alone with Ignis and Gladio. 

“I apologize,” Ignis says softly, taking a break from studying the tart they'd split between them like it has all the answers in the universe while Gladio is making a complicated drink order at the register. “We made you feel as if you couldn’t speak to us.”

“It wasn’t you,” Noctis says. It was. It wasn’t. It was everything.

“Regardless,” Ignis continues, obviously not falling for it. “I was concerned for you, but I’m glad, I suppose, that you’ve been… safe out here.”

Noctis knows what he’s getting at. Safe and sound and safe.

“I honestly had no idea he was related to Cor,” he says, thinking of Prompto. 

“He isn’t, technically. I didn’t realize, either, until I informed Cor of who you were with.”

“So you _were_ tracking down his godfather.”

Ignis is entirely unrepentant. “Naturally. You frightened us, after all. Your father knows you’re safe, but he’s still worried as well. You… do intend on telling him, yes?”

Noctis stares at his half-eaten food. He does. He just doesn’t know... how. His father’s so far away sometimes and if it just gets worse--

“Rest assured, Noctis,” Ignis says, cutting through his stubborn thoughts. “We will stand by you.”

His name from Ignis’ lips is light, smooth--right. Noctis is almost weightless, looking back at Ignis like it’s the easiest thing in the world. 

“I know,” he says, smiling softly. He lets it widen into a grin. “I just have to find out when Prompto can take his last vacation days because he already called dibs on being there. One of you two is gonna have to stand behind me.”

Ignis’ shoulders shake a little with his laugh. “So be it. I will honour the dibs code.”

\--

“This the place?” Gladio asks as if he didn’t send Noctis a threatening screenshot of Prompto’s address. 

“Yep,” Noctis says as he unbuckles himself. “Thanks for, y’know, not trying to barge in his apartment.”

“Hey, he did right by you this long,” Gladio replies nonchalantly. “So it’s not like I have reason to believe you’re not safe.”

He says that, but when Noctis gets out of Ignis’ car, he and Ignis follow suit.

“Oh, come on, guys.”

“Still gonna check it out, though,” Gladio says, clapping a hand on Noctis’ shoulder as he strolls by. 

Noctis sighs. Prompto’s building is pretty nondescript. It doesn’t even have real balconies. Noctis warns them against going all out as they ride the elevator after Prompto buzzes them in and they’re both too happy to say they won’t stick around long.

Prompto, for his part, puts a valiant effort into not looking nervous when he winds up with Noctis’ retinue in his apartment. The living room behind him is dark but looks mostly clean from the entryway. Flickering orange light spills into it from the kitchen along with a tantalizing smell that reminds Noctis that he had dessert before dinner. 

“We don’t mean to impose,” Ignis starts.

“Just wanted a feel for where His Highness has been hangin’ the last few days before we drop him off,” Gladio finishes. He meanders past Prompto, who makes an aborted attempt to waylay him, then stops in the blanket of light thrown across the carpet from the kitchen. There, he stares into the kitchen for a couple seconds before turning on his heel and clapping his hands. “And now we’ve seen it and we’re gonna get out of your hair.”

Ignis blinks, clearly having lost the script. “Oh, are you--”

Gladio turns him around by the shoulders and all but shoves him out the door. “Yep, everything checks out. Later, kids. Thanks for having us.”

“Goodnight,” Ignis manages before Gladio hastily pulls the door shut, leaving Noctis and Prompto in the silence of the living room. 

“Okay,” Noctis says slowly. 

Prompto laughs under his breath. “That's that, I guess. Anyway... Long day, huh?”

“Yeah, really long,” Noctis says, yawning. “Are you ready for bed?”

It’s a dumb question. Noctis knows it through and through when he realizes that Prompto has changed his clothes, but is wearing slacks instead of pajama pants. 

“How about dinner first?” Prompto asks, walking backwards into the light of the kitchen. 

Noctis follows him as if tugged by a string. He turns his head to find what Gladio found--the dining room lit warmly by candles arranged on the table and across the kitchen countertops, a whole spread of food waiting on the table with two empty chairs. 

"You made all this?" Noctis asks softly, shuffling toward the table. There are wine glasses. He didn’t even know Prompto _owned_ any.

"Yeah," Prompto says bashfully. "I mean, I ordered the food but I--I was planning all this since you said you could come. Oh, and--" he darts to the fridge and pulls a small plate from it. "--we have these, too."

The tarts he'd run off with. Full ones. A real dessert. 

"Do you like it?" he asks as he shuts the tarts away again. 

Noctis almost stumbles over his words and his feet as he steps toward Prompto. "You gotta ask? I love it."

Prompto catches his bottom lip between his teeth again as he grins, and Noctis can’t resist kissing him any longer. Prompto only stays still long enough for a peck on his cheek and the corner of his mouth, though. He dances out of Noctis’ hold to the table, where he pulls one of the chairs out.

“C’mon,” he says, gesturing to the empty seat.

Noctis pouts. “No fair. I wanted to pull your chair out.”

“No way,” Prompto laughs, shaking his head. “I’m the _host_ ; I’m the only one with chair pulling privileges. Sit down and let me be romantic, Noct. I bought wine glasses and everything.”

Noctis gives in with a gentle smile. He goes to take his seat, stopping only for another kiss, this time from Prompto’s soft lips.

“Thanks for this, Prompto. For all of this.”

Prompto, warm and lively as the candles surrounding them, lifts his glass. “You’re worth it, Noct.”

\--

_Damn, he pulled out all the stops, huh_

_I hope you remember your manners_

_Otherwise, Iggy might have to whisk him away and show him what real gratefulness is_

_Enjoy your night though, seriously_

_i am_

_thanks_

_Oh, wait_

_What_

_So, just to be clear_

_You ARE boning him_

_you’re so_

_okay fine_

_yes_

_In that case, you actually have to answer the question_

_Are you using protection or not?_

\--

_I’m happy for you, Noctis._

_A couple questions, if I may?_

_what’s up_

_Will you be all right with our using your birth name and pronouns until such time as you’re ready to speak with your father?_

_for a bit_

_yeah_

_thanks for asking iggy_

_Of course._

_what was the other question_

_I only wanted to extend my best wishes for you two._

_I should have realized sooner how happy he makes you._

_he really does_

_he’s pretty special_

_And I trust you’ve been using protection?_

_not you too_

_A simple yes or no answer is leagues better than Gladiolus barging back in to throw condoms at you._

_Which is the best-case scenario, I might add._

_omg_

_yes_

_we have protection_

_tell gladio to buzz off_

\--

_hey mr. ignis it’s prompto_

_( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/_

_Just Ignis is fine._

_Hello, Prompto._

_just wanted to let you know before noct dies_

_we’re totally good_

_Attachment: IMG_7550615-201165.jpg_

_i have so many of these_

_but like_

_no condoms cause nobody here has dicks???_

_that’s fine though right_

_I see._

_Thank you for being so candid._

_ya i mean_

_noct said the alternative was gladio_

_which uh_

_no offense seriously but_

_no_

_(ノ´ロ`)ノ_

_Indeed._

_Thank you again for being so forthcoming._

_Have a good night._

_you too!_

_also sorry the first thing i ever texted you about was flavoured dental dams_

_Goodnight, Prompto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter because, of course, I realized that I couldn't fit everything I wanted in one chapter. There's still a bunch of love and general silliness that I wanna write :0


End file.
